The Last Birthday
by Maelza
Summary: I never speak his name anymore; it hurts too much to do so. Even after he put me through this... I still want his arms around me to comfort me. I don’t even know where he is anymore… was it his intent to place me in this brothel, or was it something else?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: sex-slave, brothel, -ahem-sasu (... u know meen-meens _) angst, and the next part will be pretty obvious

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they are (c) to Masashi Kishimoto 'kay?

* * *

"N-Nii-san…" I whispered softly to him, clutching onto his pant-legs tightly. These men before us were scary, they looked at Aniki and I like we were food…My heart was thumping in my chest, yet at the same time clenching, it was just like before. No… this was better than before… it was better than that… house we lived it. My Nii-san always called it a 'hell-hole' but I really don't know what that is.

--

--

"_Otouto… let's get out of here… let's get out of this hell-hole… I know a place... it's safer… I don't want to see you hurt like this anymore…" He spoke before lifting my limp body up and carrying me out of that house forever._

--

--

Two people walked towards us and then one man pulled me away from my Nii-san and dragged me away. "No!" I cried, feeling the horror enter me as my Nii-san's form began to shrink and fade into the tears that welled up in my eyes. My arms flailed into the air and I kicked and screamed, "Itachi-nii!!!!!"

---

All of that was years ago. Now, I sit in a small room, awaiting visitors. Sure… the accommodations were nice… but the job… oh how I hate the job. I'm not to sure now, what is really better. The life before-hand with my abusive father, my neglecting mother, and my exalted brother whom I could never seem to catch up to, or this pathetic one, with such a despicable job. I think… I think this one… because _he's_ not here. I never speak _his_ name anymore; it hurts too much to do so. Even after _he_ put me through this... I still want _his_ arms around me to comfort me. I don't even know where _he_ is anymore… was it _his_ intent to place me in this brothel, or was it something that even _he_ didn't know? I doubt they took _him_ too, I mean… _he_ is so strong and smart. I shake my head; even just thinking about _him_ hurts.

"Kukuku… you know why I quit… I prefer to be a customer… not the cash-taker… Besides, it's more money for you eh Pain?"

"You quit after we hired the foolish brothers… was the older not to your liking?"

"Oh he most definitely was… except he was such a _difficult_ bottom…."

"Well… he does seem to attract more of the submissive ones."

"Ahh... dominating one, no wonder why we only clashed…"

" Well... your client is waiting."

I shutter at hearing that man's voice outside my door. I know he is coming for me; he _always_ is, with that single candle of his. Every day, every fucking day. It's always in the evenings too… that single light is the only light that provides me with vision. Always the same scent floating in the air – orchids. As if he's trying to create a romantic aura. I hate it. I hate it all.

"Missed me little S-Sasuke-kun?"

I resist to shudder at his tone. I abhor how his s's elongate; I loathe how he refers to me as 'kun'… how informal it sounds. But most of all, I despise how I have to respond to every one of his words, actions and touches like I enjoy it all. "Always master"

"Mmm… I love how you call me that… again my little S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Master… master…" I hate myself right now, how suggestive my tone sounds, and the actual words coming out of my mouth. And, he knows how revolting I find it. He knows and purposely puts me through all this suffering.

"Mmm…" He sits down at the table now, pulling out that single, purple, thin candle. He lights the wick and smirks maliciously, "S-shall we get started now….?"

--

I groan as I get up. My third client lying beside me. All of this work; it was getting too much lately. My body just can't keep up. I feel the customer grab me by the leg, "Hey brat, com'ere!"

I try to pull my leg free, "Your time's up, let me go!" I tug at it again but he just won't let go. Instead he pull me under him and hovers above me, his hands pinning me down. "Let me go!" I said loudly, trying to free myself. Just at that moment, the door opens.

"Out!"

A smirk appeared on the man's face, "Looks like my times up beautiful." He says before standing up and pulled up his pants. I immediately grab for my kimono and cover myself. A girl with blue hair approaches me and I cower into the corner.

"Don't worry dear… common let's get cleaned up… you're done for the day…"

My eyes still hold that fear while I clutch the cloth to pathetically cover myself up, but I won't move.

"Dammit Pain, you're wearing the poor boy out! You're wearing them all out!"

"Money! Konan, you know that each client provides money for them!"

I hear the blue-haired woman groan in exasperation, "Pain! Three clients?! _Three_?! That's too much! And How many times do you think they---"

I stand up to cut her off, now dressed in my wrinkled kimono. I don't want to hear her speak the next words. I took a step, wincing at the pain in my rear.

"Oh dearie! Come, come, let's get you to your room. Don't worry… you have the day off tomorrow, as it's you birthday."

I feel my heart pang. Another birthday without _him_.

* * *

CONTEST ENTRY FOR Kaline Reine  
This is gunna be maybe a 3-part fic so yeah lol D since it seems better to leave it off here. yes... I know Angsty title

and /shame u all know who is Sasuke's customer... but he's not named and will never be named!!!!! ....


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up, I begin to get dress, but then realize that, I don't have to work today. I sigh softly to myself, trying to push out a forming ache in my heart. I know where it comes from. It comes every year, and persists throughout the day. I curl up on my bed, trying to push those feelings away. '_Why…why __**Aniki**__?'_ This… this was the only day I allow myself to remember _his_ name, _his_ face, _his_ voice, anything and everything about _him_. Yes, _him_. _He_ was – is – my Aniki, my older brother… I picture _his_ face as I last saw it – pale as my own skin, _his_ long, black, straight hair with a tint of grey, those beautiful, endless black eyes, framed by several long lashes and accompanied by those characteristic lines. I curl tighter on my bed, whimpering slightly as the pain hits me tenfold. _His_ name is always the hardest to recall. Always, I force myself to forget it, as that sole name is what causes me the most pain. '_I_…' I try to think, I know that it's an animal, '_It_…' that animal … what was it… brown I think… '_Ita_…' oh yes… it has multiple colours… but a white stomach '_Itac_…' beady black eyes '_Itach_…' and… and doesn't the animal bring ill fortune? '_Itachi_'.

My body clenches as the name rings into my head and it repeats, echoing over and over, bouncing around, unable to stop, '_Itachi… Itachi. Itachi. Itachi! Itachi! Itachi!'_ Sobs escape me and my heart feels as if it's going to shatter. Emotions are swirling within me. Too fast. Too fast. It's like everything is on haste while I'm on slow. My world feels as if it's spinning. My breath is coming out in quick, short pants, almost no air escaping or entering. I feel the cool tears running down my face and I try to curl myself further and further. '_Itachi! Itachi!'_ Always that name… always. '_Itachi! Itachi!_' Gradually everything slows down, my breathing steadying, '_Itachi! Itachi._' The pain begins to reside, '_Itachi. Itachi…_' I close my eyes, rolling onto my back. The images in my childhood begin to play out and I see his smile, I hear his laughter. I feel calm for just a moment before my memories begin to return to present time, my heart hurting again. Yet... it's not as strong anymore... I know that his name will be gone in the morning… but I only can live for one day, the only day that I don't have to live with such physical pain, with such agony. The only day I'm free. I sit up, rubbing away the tears on my face. Perhaps I'll wander today… I just don't want to be stuck in this room anymore. I sit up and grab another kimono – I have no 'street clothes', all that I have are the ones I came here with, and those don't fit me anymore.

I sigh as I leave my room, trying to ignore the sounds coming out from the other rooms. I want to… at least learn my way around… as this is the only day I really can.

The building is a bunch of confusing hallways that seem to continue on for eternity. They twist and turn, corners jolt you one direction to another. We 'employees' (as Pain likes to call us) live in our own section, well 'live' although we just sleep, and store what little belongings we have in the room that they assign us to. Every year, we have two days off – Christmas and our own birthdays. I almost laugh aloud morbidly at a thought that enters my mind, just what if all of us 'employees' had the same birthday? I shake my head at my sick sense of humour, continuing to walk down and into the main room. I catch a glimpse of Konan's hair and she comes up to me, hissing slightly at me, "Why are you wearing a kimono Sasuke?!"

I resist laughing again with my own internal morbid humour, "You think the clothes from five years ago would have fit me? Besides, I'm too accustomed to wearing a kimono, I'm sure that 'normal' clothes would be rather uncomfortable." I really don't know where all this laughter is forming from; perhaps I really have finally cracked. Regardless of this humour, I can still feel the pain in my heart and body, but I'm ignoring it, I know I can't break down in front of the paying customers… though I doubt any of my colleagues would agree with me there, nor I would myself.

Konan just shakes her head and a loose blue strand escapes her head, shimmering in the sunlight. I glance up at it and I see the stairs and my heart throbs with an odd excitement. I blink at this, finding the feeling rather shocking. Nothing but agony, pain, betrayal and anger passes through my heart in the last five years, and yet, just gazing upon some stairs triggers excitement within me? I know what is up there, that is the 'privileged ones' section… or well to but it bluntly, the toppers. They have their own, separate area that has been distanced from our own (our being us 'bottoms'). I wet my lips in anticipation and look up at Konan. I've never been so bold in my life, but... I just want to know what is up there. I've heard things from the other people... about how they require an appointment to visit them. "Konan?" I ask her softly.

"Yes dear?" She asks me, tilting her head.

"I was just wondering if I could… just…" Oh gods, I'm having trouble trying to find an appropriate word or words, "see what is up there?" I say, gesturing up the stairs.

Konan replies by looking rather sceptically at me, but then seems to ponder on it for a few minutes. I squirm impatiently. '_Wait… just what the hell am I doing?! Why am I so interested in this damn brothel!? What the fuck is wrong with me?! __**This**__ was the place __**he**__ dumped me!!! Where __**he**__ left me stranded on my own! No, no __**he**__, Itachi! That's who!_' But… what… what if that isn't the case. I just want to hold my head and crumble down in confusion and uncertainty but I hold myself together. I glance up to see Konan looking at me with a smile on her face. "I discussed the matter with Pain… and how about you lead this man here to room 01 upstairs Sasuke?" She says and winks at me.

In all of my self-pity and anger, I hadn't noticed the woman talking to Pain, and I glance over to see a small man perhaps in his mid-twenties and obviously is the submissive type. I nod and begin to lead the customer upstairs. I gulp to myself wondering why the hell I am doing this. I feel relieve when the person behind me remains silent. After about twenty steps, we rise to the top and the hall was lavish, and obviously of a higher quality than the ones upstairs. My jaw drops slightly, but I can't help it. The dominating ones… they feel so… superiour… so much bigger and important than I. I continue to walk down the hall towards the rooms, closing my ears to the disgusting sounds echoing out of the rooms. '_Thank God it's only room one… I can't stand it up here…_' I turn and offer a small smile to the male behind – now in front – of me, "Here you are sir; I hope you enjoy your visit." I say and then open the door.

I do not expect the scene inside the room… apparently this client was a masochist… The room is full of chains, whips and other miscellaneous fetish items. I…I never knew that this brothel held such items… I watch as the man enters the room and I turn, to await the 'worker'.

"Thank your for bringing Nowa I will take over from…." The man never finishes and I just collapse. That voice, that hair, that face.

My heart just stops, my breathing stops. '_Why is __**he**__ here?! Why the hell is __**he**__ here?! What the hell are you doing here Aniki!? Why the fuck are you working here Itachi!!!!_' I can't voice any of my thoughts, and I see the shock on his face. I see how frozen he was – as I. After a moment, he regains movement and his hand comes towards me. I won't let him touch me. No… this is all just an illusion! This _has_ to be! The Itachi I know will never be used like this! No! No! This cannot be! I scuttle backwards on my rear before I stand and brake out into a run until I reach my room. I am panting and my lungs are straining for oxygen. I put my hand on the handle, turning it and ignoring Konan who is running towards me. I collapse against the door, beginning to pant. I close my eyes to prevent the tears from escaping.

Everything begins to swirl in my head, my heart screaming for relief. '_He __**can't**__ work here!!! He __**can't**__! No! Itachi is too good to work here! I… I __**deserve**__ this! He doesn't!_' I need to sort out my thoughts but things are swirling again, and that question that burns to be solved after so many years rose up into view.

Just why did Itachi take us – me – here?

I always try to come up with an answer. I grapple for anything that might make sense. Sometimes, I come up with the craziest solutions, sometimes things made perfect sense. But now… almost all of my options just turn into smoke.

'_Did… did he really not know…? Was it all surprise to him as well?_'

I shake my head. I am not ready to accept an answer. No, not yet. I just break down into tears, my whole body and mind going numb. I crawl my way over to my bed after most of the tears escape me, thinking that, perhaps, maybe some rest would do me some good. I lie flat on my bed, my arms and legs sprawling out, trying to find sleep and trying to eliminate all thoughts about Itachi from my mind.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Leave me alone Konan." The steadiness of my voice surprises me.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Dammit! Leave me alone!" I say irritably. Can't she see I want to be left alone?!

Knock. Knock. Knock.

My face puffs up in anger, all thoughts about Itachi now momentarily forgotten. I stand up and stomp towards the door. "What the hell do you want," I demand as I open the door, freezing at the face before me, "….Itachi….."


	3. Chapter 3

I take a step backwards. '_Why! Why is he here?_' I see as his hand reaches out to caress my cheek but I back up again. '_No! I can't let him touch me! I… I can't touch him! It's been too long! We can't repair this pain! But… why is my heart throbbing oddly? Just where is that painful ache? Where is the plain pain?_' He steps towards me but I back away further. I… I can't forgive. No, I can't… can I? It's been too long, too painful.

"Sasuke."

Oh god. That voice, that tone he saved only for me. How I missed it, how I yearned for it I hate this! Tears are trickling down my cheeks and I can't stop them. Fear runs through me, yet so does happiness, anger and confusion. I just can't make sense of anything anymore. I just can't.

"I'm sorry."

"No, No! No! No! No!!" I repeat over and over, shaking my head. I can't take this. This is impossible. It _can't_ be happening!

"Sasuke… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He continues to walk towards me and I back up, not wanting him near me, to touch me. Yet, at the same time, I want those warm arms around me, to comfort me, to soothe away all the nightmares that have been plaguing me all of these years. How can I desire yet reject something so much at the same time?

'_Dammit Itachi… __**what**__ are you doing to me and __**why**__?_' I feel my bed against my knees and, without thinking; I stumble backwards and onto the bed. I scuttle back until my back hits the wall. I turn my head to the side, not wanting to see him anymore. "L-leave me alone!"

"Sasuke. Look at me."

His voice, it's so curt yet informal. My heart clenches tightly and I squeeze my eyes together, not wanting to his face. I hear his yukata shuffle slightly and the next thing I know is that his body is hovering over mine and his fingers are digging painfully into my cheeks as he holds my face towards his. I wince, both from the external and internal pain, '_Why is it that your hands hurt me… even after so many years of separation… is that what it's really about Itachi? Is it!_' My arms flails slightly to free themselves from his weight on my sleeves before I push against his chest pathetically "Get away. Get away! Leave me alone! Get away!!" I'm flailing now, my entire body is, and my fists are pounding against his chest. "Leave me alone!" I know the tears are streaming from my eyes again, but, as usual, I cannot stop them.

"Oh Sasuke…" I hear him whisper and I feel his gentle touch, even after so many years, so much pain, it calms me. I feel his thumbs rubbing away my tears and his lips against my forehead. A moment later I push him away from me, cowering under my covers. I don't understand myself anymore! One moment I'm hitting him and flailing at him, the next I'm comforted by his soft, soothing gestures. Why won't he leave me alone? Why doesn't he see the turmoil that only _he_ can create!

"P-Please…." I whimper to him from beneath my bed sheets. I feel his weight shifting, and I think he understands what I meant. A few more sobs escape me before I begin to calm down. I know he hasn't left, I can still feel his weight pushing down on my bed. Even if he wasn't on my bed, I know, I just know he won't leave. My Aniki isn't like that.

'_But since when does he whore himself out to others?'_

'_SHUT UP!'_ I scream at my mind. It's happening again, the inner voice that always seems to provide a negative answer yet makes perfect sense.

'_Is the precious __**Onii-sama**__ who he portrays himself to be? Which one is the truth? Which one is the lie?'_

'…' I can never challenge these thoughts. They… they are **so** logical. I know I haven't gone crazy. The voice is my own… probably some subconscious part of me.

'_Maybe he's even more sick and twisted. Perhaps he actually __**enjoys**__ it and thought that it was the perfect life-style._'

'_No!_' I can't accept that. My, my… my Nii-san isn't like that. He isn't! I feel my heart aching. But what theory is **more** logical? His unknowingness or his twistedness? I, I need to know.

"N- Itachi…?" I whimper lowly, afraid of the answer. I feel his gaze on me, but he doesn't talk. For some reason, that puts me at ease, and I think he knows that. "Why?"

Silence blankets the room, heavier than before. I can't even hear the ticking of my clock. '_Why? Why won't you answer Itachi?_' I ask desperately, but he can't hear me.

Finally, I hear a noise, albeit it's his soft sigh. But, I know from experience that he's about to say something, and probably something that isn't pleasant. "I never… I never planned for this to happen. I swear Sasuke."

I feel tears brimming in my eyes, though not out of happiness or sadness. They are from frustration and anger. I need to know more. I can't believe him, I can't! This isn't something that could be solved with a simple answer. I need the details! I need them!! This is my life that I gave in his hands! This was my innocence! My virginity!! I gave everything to him, I trusted in him! But, instead, I ended up here, in this hell-hole brothel! I feel the hot tears escape from my eyes and drip into the sheets. Temptation tells me to toss the covers and scream at him. But I don't. I… can't. What little defiance I have left, I've already used up. But, no, that doesn't stop the anger from taking over.

Seriously. What. A. Shitty. Birthday. How can it get any worse?

Oh, apparently he's not done.

"Sasuke… I know, I know you don't deserve this treatment," Hah! Oh really now? Me, the pathetic, useless, younger sibling who could never achieve enough. Amuse me some more why don't ya with those pathetic _lies_ of yours! "But I would've done anything to get you out of there." Oh? And make me a sex slave? How fucking endearing my devoted brother. "I thought anything was better than how he treated us." Oh how insightful my genius of a brother. Trying to contradict yourself now? You fucking _fake_. "I knew I should have done a background check, but, no, no excuses." No shit Sherlock. This is only, the next few _years_ of my life we're talking about. Not that important hmmm? Oh yes, we cannot forget that little fact about my _virginity_ now can we? That really is just the smallest thing in the world, isn't it? "And, I know that I have no right to say this but—" I'm sorry right? Isn't that right you dumb-fucking-shit? "I'm sorry." Oh no, you have **all** the right in the world. Why? Because I don't give a shit in the world. That's right you little _liar_.

If I am not beneath the silken sheets, I probably would be staring at him right now. "And yes Sasuke. Hate me; hate me for what I've done to you." I freeze as I am about to lift the cloth that covered my face. All of my anger disappears. How? How could I hate him?

No, he is still my Nii-san… he is still the Aniki I know and love. I curl up tighter and the tears that had seemed to stop reform and flow out of my eyes. This time, they are cool, sorrow-filled tears. Sobs wrack my body and I feel him move. No! No! He can't leave. I fling off the covers and grab his arm, looking up at him as tears fall down my cheeks, "Nii-san…."

That title is enough for him; he knows that I forgive him. I feel his arms wrap around my lithe form and I clench his back tightly, letting out my tears into his strong chest.

We sit like this for what seems to be a long time – though only perhaps five to ten minutes. I look up at Itachi and I feel the strongest, most unusual urge in my life. I want to kiss him. No, not just a simple peck on the cheek, not some brotherly kiss. No it's something far **more** than that. I swallow and my body takes over as I lean up, placing my lips against his.

My body feels like it's exploding inside – I can't explain it any other way. I continue to press my lips against his, perhaps even increasing the pressure, but when I feel his hand reach behind to grab my hair, I know that I've overstepped my boundaries. A heavy feeling settles in my stomach as I begin to back out to avoid as much pain as possible, yet I feel him pulling me closer. That wonderful feeling from before returns – intensifies – and I push feverishly against his lips, his body. God, how I want to do **so** much more with him. Perhaps if I… Well scratch the perhaps. My body acts on its own, my mouth opening, trying to invite him in. I've done this so many times, but this time it's different. It's **so** much different. I let out a soft moan as I feel his tongue entering my mouth and my own hands wrap around and undo the ribbon tying up his hair. It's grown longer since I've last run my fingers through it. But, instead of indulging in that occasion, I use his hair to pull him even closer. I want him closer and closer to me, so that we can never part from each other ever again.

Sadly, we eventually do part, but I am left breathless, and panting. I feel the burn on my cheeks, but I keep my gaze on _him._ Yes, _him_ my brother, _him_, **my** Itachi.

"Sasuke…" I hear him whisper softly into the air before his lips begin to attack my face, kissing every inch of my skin. His hand moves to subtly slide down my effeminate kimono, but I notice it none the less. Next, his lips attack my neck – though not using his teeth, or apply a heavy suction onto it. Oh, how I want him to do that to me, but he can't. No employee is to give or receive markings on their skin (though I'm sure there are a few exceptions). My hands are still in his hair, and my nail tightens as he kisses _that_ spot on my collar bone. I stifle my moan, only coming out as a soft whimper.

"A-ah… Itachi…" I moan very softly, encouraging him to continue. Every time his lips come in contact with my skin, the feeling begins to trail downward. As the feeling grows, I know we've overstepped our brotherly boundaries, our work boundaries. I don't care, or perhaps, the thought arouses me further. This act of deviance is so _forbidden_, yet it's so tantalizing. Briefly, for a split second, his teeth gently graze the spot on my neck that drives me insane. One of my hands leaves Itachi's hair to cover up the moan that escapes me. All of these actions just further our _illicit_ behaviours, just making me want even more. So much, that I didn't notice the upper half of my kimono was off of me, exposing my chest to him. When his kisses move lower, his warm mouth wrapping around one of my nipples and he lets his tongue swirl around it, I know that I'm putty in the palm of his hands. He could do anything to me and I wouldn't care.

No wonder why we were separated – the bottoms and tops I mean.

That thought leaves my mind as he bites down –** hard** – and I use my other hand to mute the loud scream of pleasure escaping me. He laps at it in an apologizing motion, but I want more. Itachi certainly knows how to cheat and never get caught.

Then, I feel his mouth move across my body. My body arcs to each one of his loving kisses, the desire for him building and moving lower. I breathe heavily through my nose, trying to be as quiet as possible. Again, the differences occur to me, though quickly fades as he bites down once more. God, Itachi just drives me so insane, and my body urges for his touch – and, for the first time with any person, my mind does to. His kisses lower and I feel him loosening my bow before removing the remainder of my garments. I feel his gaze once again before he descends, his tender kisses walking up my hardening length.

I continue to moan wantonly into my hand and only he can hear me. The lust bubbles further within my stomach and when I feel his tongue lick my tip, I know I want more. Not just his mouth, I want everything. I want him inside me, I want him of violate and cleanse my entire being. I mouth his name but no noise escapes me. I know that he knows though. My hips buck slightly but his strong hands hold me steady. His grip is so powerful, yet so comforting. He knows exactly how to twist me to his touch. When his mouth wraps around me, another loud, muffled moan escapes me. It somewhat bears a similarity to his name followed by his title.

My eyes screw shut and I feel a lubricated finger enter me. An immediate thought of '_When did he do that'_ cuts off at the third word as he hums to distract the slight discomfort. I'm truly grateful for the slick substance – as I'm not accustomed to it. His finger thrusts within me in a teasing manner. He pokes at the sensitive wall, but not touching my prostate. A whine escapes me, and I both feel and hear his deep, low chuckle. A droned moan leaves me again, my hands also muffling it. I feel his other finger entering me, and my body automatically adjusts to it. I feel his digits parting, and scissoring, stretching me before unexpectedly hooking and scraping my gland. "Fuck!" I curse the smothered, unrecognizable profanity as the pleasure hits me. Again his fingers graze that spot again and I feel the pleasure spiking up my spine, my hips pushing down to experience the amazing feeling again. To my dismay, he moves his fingers and continues to prepare me with a third finger. My breath escapes through my nose at an even hastier speed, my body nearing an edge. I feel as if I am about to breach a line before his fingers roughly ram inside of me, and I feel his teeth grazing up my length. I cry out his name again, falling off into ecstasy.

As my vision returns (after being clouded by a white light), and my hands fall I see my brother smiling down at me and I pull his face down for a messy, sloppy, seed-filled kiss. I taste myself on his lips, inside his mouth, mingling with his own unique flavour but it just arouses me further. My hips glide up, rolling against his. "Ahhn… Itachi…." I moan out lowly. I move my hips to repeat the action but his firm hand stops me, his lips connect to my ear.

"Do you want to continue…?"

I realize this was the first I heard him speak since the soft, yearning sound of my name. My newfound lust disregards that fact, moving my lips for me, "Yes **Nii-san**."

I watch as his yukata flows off him in an almost godly manner. I lick my lips, the fused tastes still remaining. The logical part of my brain seems to have disappeared, being replaced by this lust that filled my being. "I'm ready **Aniki**." Those infringed terms are so arousing, and I feel my lower-half stirring slightly just at the aspect.

I feel his now naked form hovering above me and my heart thuds oddly in my chest before pushes his lips against mine in a hungry manner. My fingers tangle themselves in the silken, raven locks. Then I feel him easing into me. Again, the difference astonishes me, but is pushed away at the feeling of being filled so perfectly. Sure, there is some pain, but the sensation overcomes the discomfort.

"Move"

I breath that small word against his lips before the our two pairs join again and his body begins to move. My own body instinctively follows suit, unable to believe how incredible this feels. It's so perfect, so beautiful. My moans are lost within his mouth still so identical to mine. My hardened length is trapped between out stomachs, the friction of your moving bodies stimulating it further. When he thrusts into my prostate his hand covers my loud moan. I place my own atop his and another. I hear his soft sighs and moans, knowing that he did this just for me. Soon, every thrust is no longer a tease and our movements lose a rhythm, becoming slightly frantic to reach the end. "Itachi-nii-san!" I scream through my covered mouth and my body tightens for a second him, my length twitching and releasing its load between us. A moment or two after I fall down from my high, I feel _his_ warm fluids inside and leaking out of me. I swear I heard him whisper my name, but I cannot be too sure.

We sit like that for moments, exhaustion and relief filling us. I hear him move silently out of me, but my hand wraps around his, interlocking our fingers.

"Itachi…" I whisper softly, looking into his eyes lovingly. I feel my logic returning and I realize now, just **how** perfect we are for each other. He is the driver, and I am the slave. He is my other half as I am to he. I know I would and will do anything for him.

"Sasuke…" A small smile appears on his face and I use my free hand to stroke his cheek. I know I can trust him now, I absolutely do. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything…" I hear his whispers but I forgive him. I guess love really does make you do crazy things. I know I should be angry at him, but right now, nothing matters, not even my virginity.

"It's okay Itachi-nii-san… It's okay…" I say softly, "I forgive you. Even about my…" I fall silent at this. Even though I do forgive him, it's still not an easy topic to discuss.

"Sasuke…" I think he picks up on this, "Back then… the first…" I look at him now with my wide, childish, and curious eyes. He seems like he's going to confess something.

'_But what?_' The thought quickly rushes through me, but he answers before I have a chance to ponder on it.

"It was me." My heart stops. My first time, I remember it vividly even if I was drugged. I still remember the pain, but one thing I forgot until now was how gentle the person was regardless of my thrashing and screaming. That person did **everything** with me, but I could never remember their face.

'_Itachi stole my innocence, my… virginity…?_' My thoughts are swirling again and my pardoning aura flickers. '_Can I forgive him for that? Can I…_'

Once again, Itachi interrupts my thoughts, "I wanted to protect you in the only way possible…"

I gulp, realizing that I could and did forgive my older brother. I know that all he has on his mind is my welfare. Then, our situation hits me. We're still slaves to this brothel. We're still stuck, unable to get out and cannot communicate daily.

"Nii-san…?" I whisper softly, looking at him, "we're still stuck here, aren't we?"

I see him shake his head, "No, I have a plan. And this time, I **know** we can trust this person."

I blink, praying that this is the last birthday I wake up parted from him.

* * *

I know Sasuke's such a little bitch in this, but seriously, can you blame him? lol anyway here it is  
this MIGHT continue but not for awhile atm lol


End file.
